Darkness and Light
by Danceingfae
Summary: Ever wondered why there was woman on the ship? Why were they so heavily caked in make up? What if they got pregnant from another pirate? What happened to that child? This is story explains it, based off seeing the woman from the movie Hook.
1. Default Chapter

~This is an idea that I had a little while back but only remembered it recently. Some of my pirate lingo might not be up there, but I'm trying. This is a mix from the movie Hook, and the cartoon Peter Pan by Disney. I don't own any of it, or any of the original characters. I only own any not recognizable as original characters.

Ever wondered why there was woman on the ship? Why were they so heavily caked in make up? What if they got pregnant from another pirate? What happened to that child? This is explained below.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness. That's all there was in this confounded hole, darkness. It's washed away some by the flicker of the candles, spread sparsely around the room. In this hole of darkness, there were children, boys and girls. All pale from lack of sunlight, all different ages, and all were told always one thing. Never trust Peter Pan. This was told to them by the pirates of course. These were not the ordinary lost boys from Peter Pan's hide out or girls from another world. They were the sad result of the whores that lived on the pirate ship who engaged in messy deeds with the pirates. Unlike the lost children, on the pirate ship these children grew up, from birth to adulthood.

 One woman was designated to take care of all the babies, while the boys would be trained for combat, sometimes out of the hole, while the girls would settle down below, helping with the younger ones until the pirates thought them ready to join the whores above, on the last of all judgment of Captain Hook. Then they would be dressed in the low cut revealing dresses, powder their hair, and cake their faces eager to please. When a woman was no longer pleasing to the pirates, and Captain Hook or Smee noticed, she was done away with.

The day for the older girls always started out the same. Change the babies diapers, feed them, then lastly they could eat whatever leftovers for themselves. The only adult woman there, Mary Bell, rarely spoke. She was put down here, when a pirate grew upset at her, the reason she won't tell and smashed her face with his fist. Now unappealing, she was taking care of the small ones, until they were to be taken up top. After changing the last baby, Amie sighed and brushed her forehead with the back of her hand. Another day older, to another day sooner out of this hole. Blandly eating the pasty meal of oats and milk, Amie and the others shielded their eyes as the door was opened letting in some pirates. Quietly they looked over the group, before grabbing the arms of a few boys and some girls. A pirate stepped in front of Amie grinning at her with missing teeth. Maybe this was the day, she would go up, see the sun and…

"Not that one, Marscon," His partner smacked Marscon on the back of the head. "She ain't old enough 'et." Amie frown at the pirates as they grabbed another girl then left. Not old enough! This burned Amie's insides. Most girls were taken when they were barely sixteen, Amie was now nineteen almost twenty. She knew her age alone, because that's one thing Mary Bell did for them, was write down when they were brought down into the hole. The mothers and fathers to each child was unknown, no one recorded the births or ever claimed any. Always they were told, Captain Hook is everyone's father, there is no mother. Storming over to Mary Bell, the woman, looking now well into her forties, gave the girl a smile.

"Don be too upset about not bein taken up," Mary Bell quietly said. "The things that wait up there arn' worth going up for."

"But I'm tired of being down here," Amie sighed. "I'm tired of having skinny arms, and being so pale. I want color like, Brent had when they started to take him up for training."

"But Brent be long gone now, up top wit the others," Mary Bell said.

"Yes, they took him out of here when he was fifteen, when I should have followed shortly after turning fifteen myself in a bit," Amie said. "That was seven years ago." Mary Bell put an arm around Amie and hugged her slightly. She normally didn't allow herself to get close to the children, it hurt her too much when they started to take them when Mary Bell was first put below. But when Amie wasn't taken like the other girls, Mary Bell opened up a little giving Amie a place in her heart that normally would have remained empty. Knowing the terror the girls up top went through, she would keep Amie down as long as she could, not telling anyone Amie's age for if they found out, Captain Hook would be down here personally to take her and question Mary Bell for not saying anything.

It wasn't until a week later that the pirates came down again. Amie stood up and Mary Bell watched, trembling knowing what the girl was going to do. Once again Amie was looked at then passes by, but no girls were taken today, only one boy. Turning to leave, Amie followed the pirates who noticed when they were ready to close the door.

"Where, ya goin missy?" Amie didn't know this one's name but stood up to her full height of five foot two.

"Up top," Amie insisted. The pirates only laughed.

"As much as we'd enjoy your company the Captain wouldn't allow it," the pirate raked his eyes over Amie then added in an after thought. "Maybe in the next year ye can come up when you're more developed." Amie looked down at her small frame. Their clothing of loose shirt and shirt all but hid her chest from view. Close observation most would assume like the pirate, she's only starting to reach womanhood when she had indeed surpasses it a few years back.

"I'm as developed as I'll ever get," Amie challenged. "I'll be twenty two soon." The pirates raised a doubtful brow reading a retort until Smee pushed his way through.

"What is this now, Captain will have your heads if you don't hurry up," Smee scolded. "Captain wants all the eligible young men trained for the next confrontation with Peter Pan." Amie gasped hearing the notorious name, letting Smee notice her for the first time. "Go sit back down girlie," Smee shooed. "You're not old enough."

"She says she be Twenty two," the pirate Amie yelled at interrupted. Smee turned a doubtful on Amie.

"What's your name girlie?" Smee asked.

"Amie, and I'll be twenty two in two months," She said now starting to feel a litter nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Smee shot a look at Mary Bell who busied herself with a crying toddler.

"Stay in front Amie," Smee said. "I'll return with the Captain to settle this." The last part was said to Mary Bell who flinched even though she wasn't looking. One the men were gone, Amie couldn't hold in the whoop of joy that she was holding in. No more being in the dark, no more grundgy food, now there'll be girls her age, and sunlight, that's what Amie longed for. A muffled sob took Amie's attention from her bliss, and nearly broke her heart seeing it come from Mary Bell.

"Why are you so upset?" Amie asked going over and putting an arm around the woman. The toddler in her arms wriggled out and ran to play, his previous peril forgotten at the moment.

"Because I am loosing you to those filth above," Mary Bell said. "There are some things I should tell you about the top side, I should have tell you before and you wouldn't have been so eager to go." Mary Bell began her gruesome tale, quietly so none of the other children would hear. First Amie's mouth dropped open then as Mary Bell continued, the room started to sway, Amie thinking she would faint.

"So men do…" Amie paused not even being able to say it. "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

"Maybe the Captain will take you in his quarters, away from the others who can be so cruel," Mary Bell said, wiping off the last of her tears. The creak of the hole opening startled them both, and they watched as the ever famous Captain Hook stepped inside.

"Better go, Amie, or ye be punished," Mary Bell said. Slowly Amie got to her feet, which trembled as she walked to where Captain Hook was, with Smee behind him. Seeing her he looked her over then motioned to her.

"Come here, lass." Amie walked to him looking up into his face. "Follow me to my cabin." Then he turned to climb out. Smee told Amie to follow and as she climbed into the sun, her world was blinded. Covering her face, she closed her eyes, the brightness being too much for her. The sound of the Captains boot could be heard as he walked off, but Amie was helpless to follow. As some one grabbed her elbow she flinched.

"It's alright girlie," came Smee's voice. "I'll help you follow the Captain. I know you'll have trouble seein for a bit but by the end of day, you'll be able to make your own way around." Amie let Smee guide her, into a room where the light was a little dimmer and Amie could open her eyes with out pain.

"Now strip and tell me your age," Captain Hook sat in a chair leaning back casually. Embarrassed, Amie hesitated irritating the Captain. "Now girl before I do it for you and you have to clothes to put back on," he bellowed. Amie stripped off her garments and stood there, looking anywhere but at the Captain. When he said no word for a few minutes, she looked to him seeing him write something on paper.

"Get dressed," The Captain said without looking at her. "Smee take her to the womans house, they'll take care of her."

"Aye, sir," Smee said taking her arm once she was dressed. The light wasn't as bad this time and Amie savored the warmth on her skin. All too soon they were inside again, and Amie saw woman recognizing a few.

"Here's a new one for ye," Smee said then left. Amie covered her arms looking around, at the woman faces caked in makeup.

"Come dear, I'll take care of you." One woman came forward taking Amie's arm and leading her to the back.


	2. 2

CrystalConfusion16: Thanks for the support, I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who was wondering about that :o) 

Disclaimer: Don't own Peter, he'd be too much trouble anyway :o)

A few hours passed until the woman, who Amie learned was named Hannah, had her dressed, in makeup and was just getting ready to powder her hair. All the women Amie had seen had the caked up make up and very low revealing dresses. Amie smiled thinking if a woman turned too fast she'd just pop right out of the dress. The look of powder and makeup wasn't very appealing to Amy but she didn't dare argue with Hannah. 

"Hannah," Amie questioned quietly.

"What is it my dear?" Hannah replied plucking out the powder puff.

"Why did Captain Hook make me strip naked?" This was bothering Amie, not fully understanding the idea herself. He didn't touch her like Mary Bell said the men do but only wrote something down then sent her away.

"He was seein if you were a woman," Hannah replied, now patching on the powder. "He looks at your hips and bosom. You still look very young, so I'm not quiet sure he let you come."

"Maybe it was because I argued so much," Amie said softly to herself. Hannah missed this and pulled a mirror out in front of Amie.

"Here ye are," Hannah paused. Amie looked and gasped. She didn't think it was possible but her face was even whiter than before, with bright red cheeks and lips. Her hair resembled the make up white and fluffy looking. 

"I feel so heavy," Amie said. I feel like I can't breathe."

"I know, I didn't like it at first either but ye'll get use to it," Hannah said putting the mirror away. "Come, now I've to teach you the walk, and how to make men look at you, though most won't have a problem seeing your looks." Following Amie wondered what Hannah meant on looks. There were woman, in make up who looked far better, many like a porcelain doll. For a few hours Amie felt pressed, her feet felt wrong, her legs felt twisted and her shoulders felt like they were going to sink down and fall off. All this for just walking right.

"No, Amie, you're tryin to hard," Hannah said barely suppressing a laugh. "Come, let's get you some food and we'll see about getting the help of some of the other girls." Amie nodded, as her stomach rumbled and followed Hannah out to the woman's kitchens. Everything was separated form the men, Hannah explained that they'd never have food if they didn't keep it separated. Two other women were in the kitchen as they entered. Up top all females were regarded as woman, the expression girl being child like and forbidden by the Captain.

"Hello Madison, Samantha," Hannah greeted as she entered. Looking up Samantha stood up with a smile.

"Amie is that you?" Samantha gasped Amie smiled and nodded recognizing the girl. Samantha rushed over, slowly followed by Madison around the table. Madison's belly was round, Amie's eyes grew wide at the sight, never seeing a pregnant woman before. Following Amie's eyes, Samantha smiled with a hint of wistfulness. 

"You'll get use to that Amie," Samantha said. "This is Madison's third?" Madison nodded. "I even had one which I didn't want to let go, but the woman tell me it gets easier." Amie silently nodded hoping that she would never have to go through the same plight.

"Can I leave Amie in your care?" Hannah asked Samantha. She nodded and left with Madison. Having a moment Samantha got Amie a bowl of warm soup and sat next to her.

"Did you see im," Samantha asked.

"Who?" Amie questioned.

"My baby," Samantha asked. I had him bout two years ago." Samantha explained as best she could to when the baby was born but Amie wasn't sure which one he was.

"I've probably seen im," Amie said. "But I wouln't know who he was." Samantha let out a breath.

"That's alright, maybe it's better if I don't know," Samantha sighed. Both women jumped at the sound of clanging bells followed by the Captains shouts. "Peter Pan must have been spotted, wanna see im?" Samantha grabbed Amie's hand before she could respond and dragged her outside. The sun was still very bright as Amie looked around for the notorious Peter. Hearing a crowing, Amie turned seeing a boy of sixteen, maybe seventeen standing on the balcony next to the Captain's quarters. 

"Where's a cod fish when you need one?" Peter casually leaned on the balcony the saw the woman. "What is with all the white hair and white faces? Wait I know," Peter exclaimed as he floated a little in the air. "No other females would want to be seen with a pirate." Defensively Amie raised a hand to her newly powdered hair and then touched her face. Samantha pulled down Amie's hand but not before Peter noticed. He floated down to her and bowed.

"Forgive me, my dear, girls," Peter made sure to concentrate on the word 'girls.' "It's not your fault for how you're treated by such fiends."

"I'll get you Peter," A voice interrupted. All turned to see, not the Captain, but one of the pirates break from his trance and rush forward, sword drawn. "Leave the woman alone!" Peter simply floated up and out of the way as he was threatened.

"You should know him," Samantha said tugging on Amie's arm. She looked noting how hw looked familiar but wasn't sure.

"I can only sumise he was below with us for a bit," Amie said then caught her breath as he turned trying to get Peter, giving Amie a clear view.  
"That's Brent!" Samantha nodded and primped up her hair as she watched. "But he looks so much more…" Amie trailed not sure what she was trying to say.

"So many,' Samantha said as she turned and smiled in Brent's direction. His golden skin glowed like Peter's. That's what I want to look like, Amie thought to herself. Not wear this ugly makeup and powder my hair.

Once Peter made Brent dizzy and made a few pirates trip over their feet, he flew off into the clouds. A furious Captain Hook stormed up on deck, showing everyone why he was delayed. A barrel had been thrown over him, then he was presumably tossed into the water, seeing how he's soaked.

"Where is that infernal boy!" Captain Hook demanded.

"Uh, oh, lets go," Samantha took a hold of Amie's hand and led her back in before she could catch an earful of the Captain's wrath.

"So that's Peter Pan." Amie said as a statement. 

"Yes, so annoying," Samantha brushed it off then changed subjects. "What did you think of Brent?"

"He's very different," Amie said. "A lot more bigger then I remember." Samantha giggled.  
"Yes he can lift up two of us women with out a sweat," Samantha sighed.

"You like him," Amie asked. Samantha only smiled a secretive smile.

"Unlike the other pirate's he's very gentle, and talks better too," Samantha said. Holds up to Mary Bell's teachings. He was my first."

"Your first?" Amie paused realizing what Samantha meant. "Oh."

"It's not that bad, maybe Brent will do the same for you," Samantha said.

"I don't know if I want anyone to do anything to me," Amie said. "And I really want to wash this stuff off." Samantha nodded looking sad. 

"Come with me, I'll show you where to wash." Samantha led Amie to the sleeping quarters, knowing where Amie's bed would be. The woman each had their own room, for any private affairs, while the pirates all slept in one long, room with beds all to the wall. Samantha bid Amie goodnight, and Amie sat down in a daze. After a moment she got up after changing into a simple dress, she found on the bed, and went out on deck. Twilight had fallen and the deck was sparse of the pirates that were on board before hand. Stepping to the edge, Amie looked out towards the shore of NeverLand.

"What you looking at?" Amie jumped at the voice, then suppressed a gasp. "Shh," Said Peter Pan. Amie hid a grin and looked back out to the shore.

"What are you doing here?" Amie couldn't help it. Even though from all the stories she's heard from below, this amusing display from the evening was still on Amie's mind.

"I like teasing Hook," Peter said. "But why is a child like you on the ship?" Amie simply looked at Peter to see if he was serious. When his eyes showed no hint of laughing, she sighed.

"I've been on this ship as long as I could remember, growing up down there," Amie pointed down. "Today was the first day I was allowed out."

"They keep children prisoner!?" Peter was astonished. 

"In a way yes," Amie said. "They stay down there until they grow up."

"Children growing up in Neverland!" Peter was started to get loud. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Amie thought.

"Shh, please, or I'll get in trouble for talking to you," Amie tried to get him to quiet down. 

"I'll go round up the lost boys, and we'll storm the ship, and then," Peter quietly but excitedly planned. Amie raised an eyebrow, the looked to the floor thinking of the kids below deck. But then she was told of how Peter was conniving, didn't take anything seriously, and always prevented the Captain from trying to sail home. This swirl of emotions was too much for Amie, she needed to get away from Peter Pan.

"So what do you think, sound like fun?" Peter asked. Amie put a hand to her mouth and ran, ran inside away from the confused look Peter gave her and away from the confusion threatening to engulf her. In her room, Amie collapsed on the bed, her heart pounding a million miles a minute and her cheeks flushed. 

A pounding at the door sent Amie up straight. Captain Hook found out that she was talking to Peter Pan! Some one saw and reported her and now unnamable torture would…

"Are you okay?" The voice wasn't belonging to the Captain or Smee.

"Who's there?" Amie squeaked.

"I'm Brent, saw you up deck and," He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence for Amie threw the door open. Seeing her full recognition came across his face. "Amie? You're finally out!" Brent grabbed Amie in a hug, which she eagerly returned. "How long have you been up?"

"Just this day," Amie said. "Come and talk with me, like you did when they first started to take you up." Brent followed Amie in and closed the door behind them. "So tell me everything!" Peter forgotten Amie was thrilled.

"Well," Brent smiled and sat up full of confidence. Boasting about his training, and fights with Peter, Amie wasn't able to see past her excitement that Brent was obviously exaggerating on things.

"How wonderful," Amie clapped delighted. "Will you start to teach me of swords again?"

"That among others," Brent brushed away some hair on Amie's face. She smiled suddenly feeling shy and looked down. Brent was leaning in closer and closer, until Amie turned her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for such," Amie said, shuddering as she remembered what Mary Bell and Samantha told her.

"You'll never be ready, unless you allow yourself to try," Brent murmured leaning in again.

"You were my friend once," Amie pleaded. "Please not now." Brent sighed and took a breath. Then to Amie's astonishment, laughed. "What?"

"Of all women you're the only one who has ever refused me," Brent laughed, then sobered. "But best let me at least stay the night here, so you won't be hassled by any other man." 

"Okay," Amie said crawling under the covers. Brent climbed in next to her which was nothing unusual for her, when below all the kids would huddle together for warmth and comfort. He blew out the candle and held Amie when she started to tremble from the darkness, assuring her that she was okay.


	3. 3

Tasuki's Girl: Thanks for the compliment, I'm eager to know too since I don't find out until I write :o) here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan characters.

Waking in the morning instead of the feeling of skinny arms around her she noticed these arms were thick and big and were heavy. When she wasn't able to get up, she shifted until she was able to turn and saw that it was Brent who was holding her. The memory of the last nights events came flooding back to her. Peter Pan, his plotting of rescuing the kids, oh my goodness, Peter was going to storm the ship, she had to warn… but first she had to get up.

"Brent, wake up," Amie pushed at his arm. The only response was a snore. "Brent, get off, you're heavy." Amie groaned pushing harder. 

"Amie?" Came a voice from the doorway. Amie leaned over trying to look around Brent's arm to see who was there. Samantha's face came into view and she hid a smirk as she looked. "Do you need some help up?"

"Please," Amie said. Samantha, with the help from Amie, was able to get her out from under Brent's arm, who then only snored louder and rolled over.

"Can I get dressed in your room?" Amie asked. Samantha nodded and Amie grabbed a simple dress then followed Samantha. Once cleaned up and dressed Samantha started to put on her make up making Amie wince.

"I'm not wearing that today," Amie said making Samantha freeze in putting it on herself. 

"But you must," Samantha protested. "The Captain will not be pleased if you decide not to and look like one of those Pan kids. Especially you Amie, you still look so young."

"And I know, but maybe if I only used a little of the make up, lemme try something on you, please?" Amie pleaded. Samantha sighed and surrendered the brush. Amie took it and put some color on Samantha's cheeks and then a little color, some blue to bring out her eyes. Standing back, Amie surveyed her work then grabbed the khol brush. 

"Now I don't know how well this part will come out," Amie said, then paused. "In fact I'm not even going to try or I'll ruin the work I did. Take a look, tell me what you think." Samantha turned to look in the mirror and liked what she saw. She smiled and looked up to Amie.

"I like it," Samantha said. "Let's go find Hannah and I think she'll like this much better too." The girls were giddy as they raced down to find Hannah and found her in the main dinning room for woman with a few others. They gasped seeing Samantha and Amie realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup herself. 

"Samantha, that's…" Hannah paused at a lost for words. "You're half made up."

"You don't like it?" Samantha asked. 

"I'm not sure," Hannah circled her looking. "I think that I could like it but I'm not sure what the Captain would say."

"Say about what?" Everyone turned to find Captain Hook standing in the doorway. The woman all seated put on their cheesiest smiles for him as did Samantha and Hannah. Amie smiled but only halfheartedly afraid of what Captain Hook would say. He walked over and closely surveyed Samantha. 

"Who did this?" Captain Hook boomed. Amie slowly raised her hand. "Don't do it again, you're looking too close to the brats around Peter as it is and this." He pointed at Samantha who looked ready to cry. "Go put a decent face on woman and stop blubbering, and you," Pointed to Amie. "What is your name? Ann?"

"Amie," She whispered. 

"Come with me, Amie," Captain Hook said and turned. Amie looked at the others and slowly followed the Captain to his cabin. At first she was ready to tell him of Peter's attempt to board the ship but now she wasn't so sure. Inside Captain Hook sat down while Amie looked around. 

"Smee!" Called the Captain. 

"Yes Captain," Smee squiggled in and stopped short seeing Amie there. When Captain hook pointed to a chair, Smee sat down and just watched.

"How old are you Amie?" Captain Hook asked.

"Twenty two, just about," Amie said.

"And how do you know of your age?" 

"Mary Bell kept record," Amie replied. "You can ask her and she'll show you."

"Not anymore," Smee said then shut his mouth. Amie looked at him alarmed then back to Captain Hook. 

"What happened to her?" Amie asked alarmed. "Captain?"

"She is gone," Was all Captain Hook said. "She has passed." Amie's eyes glazed as she slowly sat down on her knee's. 

"Get up Amie, I still have questions," Captain Hook paused as the sound of bells was heard outside. "Oh not now, confound that Peter Pan!" Captain Hook got up and Smee followed him put side. Amie went over to the door they went out of, and looked to see the pirates all in a chaos and children, running around the ship.

"I found one!" One yelled pointing at Amie. Amie looked behind her then realized he was talking about her when he grabbed her hand. 

"Follow me and Peter will save you," He said.

"No you don't understand," Amie protested but the kid wasn't hearing it. "Here Peter!" The kid pushed Amie forward and soon found herself flying in the arms of Peter Pan. Goodness what did she get herself into?"

"Captain! They got Amie!" She heard Smee yell.

"Bring her back Peter!" Captain Hook yelled. Amie tried to look around, but Peter was flying up over around and upside down so much that all she could do was hold tight and hope not to fall. The chaos of the ship noise soon faded and Amie felt ground under her feet as she was put down. Looking up she saw the ship was a while away and Peter was hovering in the air.

"Wait here, I'll be back," And then he was gone. Amie had never been off the ship before and knelt down touching the sand feeling the grains flow through her fingers. She giggled and picked more sand up only to let it fall out then pick it up again. When Peter returned he had the lost boys with them and found Amie, covered in sand.

"What are you doing?" They asked.

"This is wonderful, I've never seen anything like it," Amie glowed. Then looked to the water. "And I've only recently seen the water but never got to touch it." She was surprised to feel that it had a weight as she cupped some in her hand, and enjoyed the feel of it being silky and flowing as she ran her hands in it.

"Well you can play in the water later," Peter laughed pulling her into a standing position. "Come on I'll show you our hide out." Amie's grin faded and she couldn't help but turn to look at the ship.

"What?" Peter was confused. "You look like you want to go back."

"They'll be looking for me," Amie said. "I'll bring you nothing but trouble." But the thought of going back terrified her. She didn't want to get sent back below decks, she didn't want to have to wear that terrible makeup again and most of all, she didn't want to do any of those things that Samantha and Mary Bell said was required of her.

"Come on, the longer we stay, the harder it will be to get away," Peter said. "Maybe next raid you'll come and show us where they keep the kids." What would they say if they found out Amie's age? That worried her a bit as they started to walk. It was quickly forgotten as Amie looked around eager to drink everything in. The trees, wind, the plants, Amie wanted to see it all. As they stopped in front of a huge tree Amie watched as they touched a few knobs and a few doors then opened. A few kids went in then pulled Amie in behind them. They showed her around to where she could get some food, clean up then paused when it came to where to sleep. The kids were all lost boys, no girls at all and the thought of sleeping alone scared Amie, even though she was suppose to be the grown up.

"Well she can use my room," Peter said.

"No," Amie said. "I'd rather sleep in here with the boys if that's okay. "Below the kids would all gather together for warmth, I don't want to sleep alone." Peter looked back and forth between Amie and the lost boys, who looked terrified about sleeping by a girl.   
"Sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the floor," Peter suggested. The boys relaxed at this and started to argue over what to eat for dinner. Pulling Amie into his room, he sat down and looked at her. 

"So how long have you been on the ship?" Peter asked. Amie wasn't sure how to answer but she was reluctant to give her age.

"It seems like forever," Amie said. "I was only recently brought up."

"So they were going to," Peter stopped imagining that it must have been terrible making Amie laugh.

"I have to admit I've seen you before, Peter," Amie said. 

"When?" Peter was curious.

"When you wrapped the barrel around the Captain and tossed him in the water," Amie said seeing Peters face light up at the memory. "I was one of the," Amie paused not wanting to call herself a woman.

"You were dressed up in that white outfit?" Peter asked astonished. "You could have passed as a grown up, in fact I thought you were a grown up, looks like I was wrong though other wise you wouldn't be here." Peter finished casually. Amie looked away not liking that fact that she was lying.

"What would you say if I was a grown up," Amie quietly said.

"I'd say you're crazy," Peter laughed hearing Amie and pulled her outside to a table. "Looks like they started eating without us." Peter put his hands on his hips and looked at the lost boys who were stuffing their faces, with nothing?

"What are they eating?" Amie was very confused. Peter looked to Amie then had a thought.

"Hey guys we have to teach," Peter paused finding he never asked for her name. 

"Amie," she whispered.

"Teach Amie how to play," Peter said proudly. The lost boys all burst into chatter and Amie couldn't keep up with it all. They sat her down and she tried to follow their instruction for a few minutes then sat back getting frustrated.

"I'll never eat," Amie sighed.

"Oh well more for us," Peter yelled and dug a spoon into an empty bowl. Amie growled and took the bowl from Peter.

"If I can't eat neither can you," She stormed and pushed the bowl in his face. As it fell she was surprised to see food covered his face.

"You did it Amie!" Peter whooped and hugged her, getting food on her in the process.

"Peter you're getting food on me, you're wasting good food, let me eat!" Amie protested while laughing trying to get to the table now laden with tons of delectable treats.

"Sure thing," Peter said lifting her in the air.

"Peter what are you," Amie looked down seeing a huge chocolate cake. "Peter!" he let her go falling into the cake. Sitting up she whipped the chocolate out of her eyes and looked around.

"Food fight!" She screamed and started eating and throwing food at everyone. She couldn't remember ever having so much fun. Off in the distance no one noticed the eyes that were watching and slowly disappeared as they headed off back to the ship." 


	4. 4

~ Okay, I have moved, lost things, had my computer crash, my hand smashed, and haven't had word on my computer for too long!!!! But I am still happy, happy, happy and now that I have word back up, it's story time! 

Oh and I do want to say thanks to my reviewers. I'm keeping the personal thanks in one paragraph unless I start getting modo reviews on this. Thanks jellybean and Faith, Trust and Pixie D for your reviews. Here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan or any recognizable characters, yada, yada, I think we get the picture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short recap. Amie was brought up from below where all the children on the ship are kept until they show they are of age to fight or to do whore work. Amie wasn't brought up until she was almost twenty two because of her lack of huge womanly curves. Amie is slender and still looks very childish, like she is still fifteen. Peter, mistakened Amie as a child and planned an invasion of the ship where he thought he rescued Amie from the clutches of Captain Hook. Now with the lost boys of Neverland, Amie is experiencing for the first time what it is like to be a free child.

The sun sank in the sky and Amie was in the highest boughs of the tree, feeling the rays on her skin. It was beautiful. The wind was blowing slightly caressing her bare arms with a warm breath. Taking a deep breath, Amie leaned back in the branches enjoying some time alone. After the food fight, she was followed everywhere by the lost boys, all asking questions on what it was like on the ship, how was she able to grow on the ship, and how many other children were on there. Trying to keep her answers vague, Amie only found escape when Peter turned up rounding up the lost boys for planning another invasion on the ship. Giving him a smile of thanks, Amie turned to the tree, and started to climb up. Slipping and almost falling a few times, Amie found a comfortable spot and watched the sunset.

"Comfortable?"

Amie jumped hearing the voice and had to steady herself before turning to see who had climbed without her hearing. Peter floated a little away from her, watching her.

"Hello Peter," Amie smiled. "You scared me."

"I would think growing up on that pirate ship would have been scarier," Peter landed softly on the branch in front of Amie.

"I was kept away from the pirates, most my life," Amie said. "The only time I really saw them was when they came to take some one."

"You don't talk like a pirate," Peter noticed.

"No, the woman who brought me up talked real proper to me, she used to spend much of her time with Captain Hook and he talks very well," Amie said. "The only reason she was caring for us, the children, was because she was horribly beaten and none of the pirates wanted anything to do with her."

"What do the grown girls do on the ship?" Peter asked. Amie looked over in surprise. Did he really not know? But if he was suppose to be a child, why would he need to know.

"Amie?" Amie startled realizing she was just staring at Peter. "Well?"

"The women, well they um," Amie stammered trying to think of a way to explain it not wanting to corrupt the boy. "The men use the woman for pleasure."

"How?" Peter was intrigued. "Do they beat them or actually play games?" Amie laughed.

"Games?" Amie shook her head. "Depending on whose point of view it is, it could be described as a game."

"Well how do they play it, teach me," Peter started floating again, excited at the thought of a new game, even if it was played by pirates. Amie's eyes grew wide not knowing what to do. She was saved from answering when a lost boy called up to Peter.

"There's pirates on the island," He yelled up. Amie recognized the boy as Bear. 

"You can show me later, after the lost boys have gone to bed," Peter said and turned to Bear. He missed the flush on Amie's cheeks as he replied then flew Amie out of the tree.

"Take Amie back to the hide out, I'll be there soon," Peter said. Once Bear had Amie inside he left, and Amie was pleased to find that she was alone. Spotting some blankets on the floor and a pillow, that wasn't there before, Amie thought of that was her bed. Walking over and sitting down, Amie hugged her shoulders, a little afraid of sleeping alone.

"If I pretend to be asleep when Peter returns," Amie whispered. "That will give me more time to think of why he wouldn't want to know the pirate's game." Crawling in the covers, Amie closed her eyes and scanned her mind for any idea's. It was some time before the sound of the lost boys returning, cheering from the victory of chasing the pirates away, came into the tree.

"Shhh," some one said. "Amie is asleep." It wasn't Peter.

"Then we should go to sleep too," This one was. "Then in the morning, we might have a new game to play!" Amie squeezed her eyes shut as he said this, and the sound of the lost boys scurrying about soon quieted.

"Amie?" Peter shook her shoulder while he whispered. "Amie wake up, I need you to teach me that game." Peter paused then decided to pick her up. At this point pretending to be asleep was very hard for Amie and Peter noticed she stiffened a bit in his arms. Hearing him laugh, Amie knew Peter knew that she was awake, but he said nothing as he carried her into his room, so they wouldn't wake the lost boys. When he put her down on the bed, Amie still didn't open her eyes.

"Faker," Peter said, then tried tickling Amie. As soon as Peter touched her sides, Amie gasped from surprise and opened her eyes. She found Peter standing over her, hands on his hips while he smiled. "Knew it!" Peter said cheerfully as he jumped and sat cross legged in the air.

"Yeah," Amie said then had an idea. "You passed the first part of the pirate's game."

"Getting you to wake up?" Peter said with disbelief.

"Yeah," Amie nodded. Peter frowned then shook his head.

"No, Amie I don't believe you," Peter said. Amie's smile fell.

"Why not?"

"Because," Peter started pacing as he talked. "I've seen part of what I think is the pirates game, but you're not telling me." Amie's eyes widened as Peter talked. "I think I've seen part of the game but then before they continue, they would go inside. Unless what they're doing is the game but that doesn't seem like very much fun.

"Either way I want to try it!" Peter stopped right in front of Peter hands on his hips again. Amie, her eyes wide, could feel her heart hammering in her chest. There's so many things that he could have seen done on the pirate ships, the men were not known to care for discretion, and Peter looked determined to try whatever it is he saw.

"First," Peter leaned down, so his face was inches away from Amie, she backed away a little. "They put there mouth together." As Peter moved closer, Amie leaned to far and toppled off the side of the bed. Stopping himself form falling on the bed, Peter leaned over and looked at Amie in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. Amie was shaking, her heart was hammering, and a fine bead of sweat had broken out on her brow. She had almost been kissed by Peter Pan, a child who had tortured Hook for who knows how long, and was presumable older than Amie herself. But, he was still a child, while she was a grown woman. Even though she grew up in the hole of darkness on the ship, she knew that this was wrong.

"The game," Amie said softly. "Is a game for grownups only Peter."

"Why is it only for grown ups?" Peter sat on the bed.

"Because that is a game that can take away your innocence," Amie replied. Peter looked at her for a moment, a little confused, then shrugged it off.

"Okay if you don't want to tell me that's fine," Peter lifted his head in the air. He was insulted, Amie could tell. She sighed torn between wanting to explain to him so he didn't think she was trying to hide anything from him, but not wanting to take the child away.

"What would a kid of a pirate know anyway," Peter turned his back to Amie crossing his arms. Amie felt a jolt go through her hearing Peter say this and slowly climbed to her feet.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amie asked.

"See you don't know," Peter scoffed. He was baiting her, he knew it was working, but Amie had no clue. Peter waited for a moment, then jumped off the bed as Amie tried to tackle him. She fumbled with the blankets for a second before Peter came over and flipped Amie over, pinning her arms and holding her legs done with his knee's. She couldn't move and Peter couldn't resist smiling down at her and then laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amie was frustrated and still trying to get up.

"Because you played right into my game," Peter said. "From here, you can't run away, or fall off the bed." Amie's eyes widened and for a moment her struggles ceased. Peter saw this as giving in and started to lean closer to Amie. She turned her head from him.

"Peter I'm too old for you!" Amie cried out of desperation. Peter stopped and looked down at her and laughed.

"I look older than you, what are you talking about?" Peter shook his head.

"Remember about how I told you of when they take the kids out from below?" Amie asked. It was out, she couldn't take it back now. Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah, so you're what sixteen?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to be twenty two, Peter," Amie said. "I know I don't look it, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to go back." Peters eyes narrowed in confusion then widened as he realized that Amie was telling the truth. "I don't want them to put there hands on me, to have to open my legs to every pirate on the ship." Amie bit her lip realizing that she said too much.

"Why would you spread your legs to them?" Peter asked.

"Because if I don't they'll beat me," Amie said. "I won't give you detail on what goes on, but that's what you saw. The woman went willingly to do what ever the pirate wanted so she wouldn't get beaten." Peter scrambled off of Amie and she sat up, rubbing her wrist. Peter seemed in shock and at a lost for words.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say another word," Peter held a hand up. "Sleep in here tonight, in the morning, I'll decide what to do with you, pirate." Peter walked over and sat by the blanket, that acted as a door, eyes trained on Amie. Trying hard not to cry, she lay down and muffled her sobs into the pillow. She may be an adult, but acted as though she was a child, that was all she knew.


	5. 5

~Sorry for lack of updates, this story got away from me, but I think I know where it's going to go now. Thanks to all my reviewers, hope you enjoy this segment, though it is a bit short.

~*~*~*~

Amie fell into a troublesome sleep, full of nightmares of being tossed out by the lost boys, to being thrown back on the ship and tortured by the pirates. It wasn't a pleasant awakening either when a pair of hands roughly shook her awake.

"Come with me, pirate," Peter said, his face dark. Heading out, Amie had no choice but to follow him. She found the lost boys were all seated in one group and Peter sat in a chair in front of everyone.

"You will sit here," Peter pointed to the floor to his right, opposite the lost boys. As Amie sat down, Peter stood clearing his throat. "We have Amie here, who looks like a child but claims to be a grown up. Today lost boys we will decide of that's right and what her fate will be."

"Hang her in a tree!" 

"Give her to the Indians!"

"Throw her in the water!"

The lost boys all started yelling out things, making Amie's face go paler and paler.

"Silence!" Peter yelled with a sweep of his hand. The lost boys quieted and looked up to him. "First we got to hear what Amie says, then we decide." Peter beckoned for Amie to get up and start talking. She surmised how she grew up in the hole and the pirates always mistakened her for a child until she got fed up with being below.

"I've been out for only two days when Peter took me away," Amie said. "And up until now it's the best time I've had in my life." The lost boys looked to Peter then to each other. Then all of them jumped up at once yelling different sentences for Amie until peter quieted them with a shrill whistle.

"Lost boys, I have decided that we will return Amie to the ship," Peter held up a hand to ward off Amie's protest. "This is no place for grown ups Amie, not in my tree. We'll stage a fight so hopefully they won't be mad at you for what I did." Amie hung her head and sighed. Maybe it was for the best. They ventured out finding the pirates on the beach. 

"Okay Amie, what you're going to do is run out of here with the lost boys chasing after you," Peter said. "I'll stay out of sight unless things get out of hand. Amie nodded and took a deep breath and jumped out running to the men.

"Get me away from these kids!" Amie yelled getting the attention of the pirates. Smee was there with a few of the others Amie still didn't know the names to. The lost boys ran out after her imitating Indians, then stopped seeing the pirates.

"She ain't worth it," Bear shrugged and ran back into the woods. Forcing herself, Amie threw herself onto the closest pirate, then saw Brent behind him. This next action Amie didn't have to fake.

"Brent!" Amie gasped pushing away and going to him. He swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "You will not believe what I have been through, I…" Amie's words were cut off as Brent kissed her.

"Brent," Amie gasped as he straightened up.

"I was scared to death for you," Brent hugged her close in a bone crushing grip.

"Brent, need air," Amie gasped.

"Come we'll get you back to the ship and then…" Brent was interrupted.

"You'll face a trail with Captain Hook," Smee said ushering the pirates back onto the boat.

"Trail?" Amie trembled.

"Yes," Smee said. "See there's reports of you talking with some one the day before the raid, yet no one knows who that was." Amie looked to Brent but this time he wouldn't meet her eyes. Before she could say another word, she was rowed back to the ship and locked in her room. She saw Samantha watching as she was rushed by and a figure was seen above the mast. So Peter was following her. Amie was angry and for the first time she felt a feeling of resentment towards the boy. It wasn't until evening that Amie was taken and brought to Captain Hook's office, for her trial.

Walking out, the trail whirled around Amie's head. She wasn't too sure of what happened in there except no argument that she presented seemed at all acceptable. Hook seemed to find fault, with every excuse she came up with and when it seemed that the all inevitable words, 'walk the plank' were going to be uttered, Brent stood up, saying he would take her in as full responsibility. Anything she did wrong, he would be punished for. 

Out on the deck it was now evening and Amie stood there, looking out towards the shore. Her heart was heavy with sadness and she wished that Brent let her walk the plank. Let her end her problems and be no bother to any one any more. A silhouette in the sky seemed to be coming towards the ship and Amie straightened up knowing who it was. Not wanting to take part in either side, she picked up the skirts of her new dress and ran towards the room she now shared with Brent.

~*~

Five years later

~*~

Peter looked out towards the Pirate ship. Ever since he sent the girl back, he felt a little bad about it, and tried pushing it back from his mind. But every now and then, every new battle he had with Hook, she came to his mind. Since that day on the deck, Peter has not seen her and can't help but wonder if she was sentenced to a horrible fate by Hook. The plan to rescue the children on board was forgotten. Peter would fly around the ship, avoiding being seen as much as he could, trying to catch a glimsp of the girl, something to let him know that she's okay.

The sound of china breaking startled Peter, and he realized in his state, he flew over to the ship, with out thinking much of it. A scream was heard and then furniture slamming. Then all was silent. Peter remembered what Amie told him once and he wondered, was she now forced to do this? Because he sent her back did he condemn her to this fate?

At that moment, Peter came up with a plan. He would find out what happened to her, and then, if he could, he would rescue her, but not take her to the shore this time. There was a different place he had in mind.


	6. 6

Thanks Roxy, thanks Faith Trust and Pixie dust. I'm glad you are enjoying this, here's more to knaw on.

~*~*~*~*~

Amie's head snapped up hearing the scream and broken sound of china. Her eyes fell upon herself as she looked in the mirror hung on the wall. Since she had been tagged as Brent's responsibility, he was whipped, from the time she was taken on shore, and then every time she looked at Hook, since she was now deemed unworthy to look upon him, Brent would receive extra work, usually exhausting him before night fell. Pale eyes stared back at her, and she would swear, she was thinner than she was before. Hallow dark grooves were under her eyes, from the lack of sleep as of late. Her dreams of being out in the sun were gone, all taken away, but that child! The one who still taunted Hook!

How she loathed him now. If she could remember the way to that tree, she would tell Hook exactly where to find him. She tried to tell him, in the mist of her fury, only for poor Brent to receive more lashings. Guilt over tool Amie and she tool to staying in the room, away from the eyes of Hook and the other pirates. Samantha would visit Amie but was never able to stay long. The girls were scared that they would get in trouble of caught talking to Amie and didn't want to get punished, Amie didn't blame them.

The door opened and Brent walked in, shoulders slumped as he fell into bed. Amie went over and touched his fore head surprised to find it burning with fever. Normally he'd be in a sweat from all the work he was put through, but a fever! Amie grabbed a wash cloths and dipped it in the water of a basin she had, wiping off Brent's forehead and patting his face. The fever only seemed to get worse and Amie decided she needed to get the ship doctor for Brent, which meant, going out, and being observed possibly by Hook. Steeling herself she slipped out and hurried across the ship towards the are where the doctor was. Unfortunately he had to be kept in a room next to the Captains.

There she was! The girl Peter had not seen for five years! He wasn't sure exactly how long it was, but he felt a small surge of relief knowing she was still alive. Watching her run towards the Captain quarters, Peter settled himself more securely in the shadows of the sails, not wanting to be seen.

"Some one please open up!" Amie banged on the door! When it opened she realized she knocked on the wrong door and wished the ship would just swallow her whole. There stood Captain Hook, dressed in a robe, and looking very displeased. Standing there in shock, Amie shook her head, closing her open mouth and reached towards Hook.

"Captain, please, Brent is sick, I am seeking out the doctor."

"You insolent girl!" Hook snarled as he stepped out of Amie's reach. "You do not have the class to look upon me, least yet touch me."

"I'm sorry, I am most sorely worried for Brent." Amie begged near tears. "He has a fever…"

"No doubt taking care for you and all the extra work he has done." Hook gained an incredibly scary grin. "In fact he will be punished for your coming and awakening me tonight. Smee!!!" Hook stepped past, nearly pushing Amie to the floor while he called out. The tired man, climbed out of his room, in his night shirt and gave a very displeased look at seeing Amie.

"Yes Captain!" Smee saluted.

"Fetch Brent, This girl, will observe his punishment and if that doesn't work, we'll whip her next!" Captain Hook screeched. All these words fell onto Peters ears, which almost glowed out of fury for how Amie was being treated. Maybe he shouldn't have sent her away. Aside from age, she acted like a child when she was with them. He see's now that he condemned her to hell.

Smee returned a few minutes later with two crew members having Brent in tow. He was so weakened, he couldn't walk and was dragged out onto the deck, then left laying there. A box was given to Smee who opened it and pulled out a specially made whip. Taking the Hook off of the Captain, Smee secured the whip in place of the hook, while the Captain gave a few test slashes in the air, each making a horrible smack in the air.

"Amie what have you done now?" Brent whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Amie fell to her knee's next to him. "I was only looking for help for you. Maybe I should have walked the plank that day, you don't deserve this." The whip made contact with Brent's back, staggering Amie away from him. When the second contact was made the agony on Brent's face spurred Amie forward.

"No more," She begged. "Please, release him of his promise to be my responsibility, let me be responsible for myself."

"Then you will be whipped and thrown into the sea!" The Captain turned his whip onto the frightened huddle and drew it back. Peter couldn't stand this and dived in. Pulling out the dagger he carried, Pan grabbed the whip behind, Hook and swiftly cut it off, before it made contact with Amie. Gasp were heard all around and the Captain turned with an angry yell.

"Give that back boy," Hook screamed, his face turning red.

"Only if you agree to play nice Captain," Peter said and casually threw the whip into the sea. "Whoops, maybe not." Going in for another dive, Peter swiped the feather from Hooks hat and threw it to distract Hook. As the Captain scrambled for it, Peter picked up Amie much to her protest.

"No Peter, you've got me in enough trouble," Amie squirmed. "I have to take care of Brent, he has done so much for me." Getting out of Peter's arms, Amie ran to Brent while Peter had to fight off some pirates coming after him. Reaching for his dagger he flew around them, making many run into each other, a few fall over the side of the ship. She took a glance at the action, before Amie touched Brent's face, it was cooling down.

"Amie," Brent said in a raspy breath.

"You are going to be fine Brent, see you're cooling down." Amie told him.

"No," Brent whispered. "My time in Never land is done. Take care, I will see you again."

"No, Brent, Brent!" Amie patted his cheeks then shook him when that got no response. "You can't leave me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks understanding why he had started to cool off. "BRENT!"

"Peter turned in mid-air, hearing Amie's shouts. Pulling the closes pirate's hat over his head and pushing him back, Peter flew over to where Amie was crouched sobbing over Brent. Understanding came to Peter and he knew, as much as Amie didn't want to, he had to get her out, if she were to live. With a swoop he picked her up, even as she screamed and beat at his chest, and took off towards the island. He had to stop at the shore, Amie was wriggling so much, Peter was scared he would drop her. Once she was on the sand, Amie ran to the ocean and started wadding out back towards the ship. Getting as deep as she could, Amie stopped because she couldn't swim and stared with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why?" Amie turned and slowly made her way back to the shore, beating at the water as she did. "Why did you have to pick me to destroy my life, and destroy the life of any one who ever cared for me?"

"I'm sorry," Peter said, looking down, feeling truly bad for once. "I didn't know things would be so bad for you and I wanted to make it up to you."

"By playing some games with me then throwing me back again?" Amie crossed her arms, and tried to stop crying. She was furiously wiping tears off, and taking deep breaths.

"No, I want to take you out of Never Land for good," Peter said.

"What?" Amie couldn't comprehend what Peter was talking about.

"A friend of mine, she will help you and I just want to take you to see her," Peter begged. "If she can't help you then I'll leave you where ever you want and never bother you again."

Amie looked at the ocean and sighed. "I want you to drop me in the middle of the ocean, where it is deep." And she turned back to Peter. "That way I know I will never see you again." This was shocking to Peter but he swallowed and nodded his head.

"I understand," Peter said. "It's a long flight, so I'll need you to hold still." Amie nodded not really listening. She felt numb. She lost the only person in the world who cared about her and wasn't interested in anything Peter had to offer. In flight, she stared as they went past the ship, and Amie watched, saddened yet fascinated at how Never Land became smaller and smaller from once it was.

Soon the city of London was in view, but Amie didn't care. Her heart was shattered scattered among the stars and no feeling was left in her body. Not even the feeling of numbness. Soon they came to a window, where Peter peeked in seeing a light on. Pushing the unlocked window aside, he crawled in and put Amie down, who only sat on the floor, not taking in any of the surroundings.

"Wendy," Peter called. "Wendy, I have some one I need your help with."

"Another lost boy Peter?" The woman turned and looked, surprised at finding Amie on the floor. Wendy was now in her late twenties, married with two children of her own.

"No, this is Amie," Peter said and related the story of her born on the pirate ship and how he messed up. "They'll kill her if I take her back, there's nothing left for her in Never Land."

~*~*~*~*~

Sorry to leave it at this point, but my muse just ran away. More will come.


End file.
